War of Ascendancy
The '''War of Ascendancy '''was a short but brutal rebellion against the forces of Geffuhr by the nascent Ascendant Council. It resulted in the destruction of most of the city of Fellspire, the death of the Immortal of water, and the establishment of the city of Ascendancy nested in the ruins of the old city. Location The War was fought entirely in the city of Fellspire and immediately outside its walls. Battles took place on the streets, and later within the tower. History Causes Geffuhr, the Immortal of water and founder of the Fellspire, was getting very slowly but noticeably madder over his extended tenure as ruler of the city. Many in the city felt ignored by their ageless master, and were grateful for it, as the longer Fellspire existed the more oppressive Geffuhr's reign seemed to become for those unfortunate enough to be noticed. Though the Fellspire was founded on ideals of equity, Geffuhr began to see himself as above others, and soon shut himself in the tower of Fellspire, closing off many sections of it that were once open and taking a position as more of a dictator than an equal ruler. A number of the oppressed citizens pleaded for help, and were answered by a secret society of elts calling themselves the Astral Guides. The Astral Guides taught a select few mages practicing their art secretly in Fellspire some of the arcane secrets behind the continued existence of the Immortals. They used this knowledge to become synthetic Immortals themselves, in a process they called "Ascension." Battles The mages, calling themselves the Ascendant Council, incited a rebellion in one of Fellspire's poorer districts and quickly raised an impressive army, using magic to equip the rebels. What followed was a series of dozens of battles over the months that the conflicted lasted for, so close together in both space and time that they all seemed to blend together. The final series of battles saw the rebels storming the tower of Fellspire and challenging Geffuhr himself. This is where most of the original Ascendants themselves were killed, although using the secrets taught to them by the Astral Guides, they were able to destroy Geffuhr. In killing the Immortal of water, they achieved what is believed to have never been achieved before. Aftermath Geffuhr's death caused an explosion of water, ice, and steam that swept over the heart of the city of Fellspire, destroying most of the tower and huge portion of the city and leaving a roughly ring-shaped remainder around the former core. The survivors among the Ascendant Council (mainly those not present for Geffuhr's death) waited for the lingering magical pollution to subside, and then declared a new city in the ruins, called "Ascendancy." They put up a wall to separate Ascendancy from what was left of the city of Fellspire, and declared themselves the masters of what was once Geffuhr's territory. Combatants The rebels were mostly common folk and citizens of Fellspire, led by the Ascendant Council. Geffuhr's side included loyalists, as well as countless magical constructs built specifically to protect the city. Casualties Casualties were more severe for the rebels, despite their apparent victory, as Geffuhr's forces were better equipped and more capable. Never the less, most of the old army of Fellspire was killed, and its defensive constructs destroyed, not to mention Geffuhr himself. Appendix Appearances * Microscope Category:Wars